


If only for a night

by Bernicci



Category: Genshin Impact - Fandom
Genre: F/M, It’s 2am and I wrote this, No Beta, RD I blame you, WTF, so help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27672583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bernicci/pseuds/Bernicci
Summary: Just a stroll by the sea under the moonlight
Relationships: Tartaglia | Childe/Ying | Lumine (Genshin Impact)
Kudos: 82





	If only for a night

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize in advance as to the very scattered nature of this fic, it’s 2:30 am and I wrote this on a while with my fanfic and Chilumi friend
> 
> Disclaimer : I don’t own the peeps just the idea of the story

It was a cold summer night as she walked by the shoal.

For the first time in a while she was alone.

Paimon was with Xiangling for the night, full to the brim with all the food trials they did together. 

So for a night without her beloved companion, she soothed her self with the quietness.

It was a bit too quiet for her in the end. She ended up being a bit restless and couldn’t sleep.

To remedy this, she took to walking by the beach. An active she used to do with her brother many lands and years ago.

Surprisingly on her way there, she chanced upon Childe’s form by the Shoal and she simply accompanied him.

They ended up collecting conch shells and various shiny shells by the shore line.

As they spent more time with on another, they both couldn’t help but be stunned by each other.

Seeing one another by only the glow of the moonlight gave them a chance to realize and reflect on the buried feel song for one another.

For that single moment he forgets that she’s the Honorary Knight and more so the Heroine of Mondstat 

And she conveniently forgets too that he’s a Fatui not just that but a Harbinger even more so.

He closes his eyes for a moment and instead of his blood stained hands holding deadly water blades, he sees his hand sparkling with sea water holding the one he loves.

For a moment she forgets about her brother and her worries and just lives in this one moment with him, with each other

They hope in their hearts and pray to the archons they could stop time and freeze this moment and live in it forever.

But alas they cannot for they know their duties and responsibilities

So if only for a night they let their hearts speak and decide

And under the cover of the moonlight and they blessing of the rain they seek shelter in An abandoned camp

They hold each other keep one another safe and warm

Again ... if only for a night

If only for a night , they let their hearts free and let their souls wander towards each other

If only for a night, he is hers and she is his  
As things should be 💙

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for taking the time to read this Drabble of sorts 😘
> 
> Pretty please leave a comment and kudos if u enjoyed it 🥺
> 
> Thank you !


End file.
